Don't make a promise
by ELL514
Summary: Remus and Sirius have a private moment during the Yule ball. MarEra. Oneshot RLSB sweet romance.


Disclaimer: characters and places are JKR's.

Note: the scene is heavily based on a scene from Aster Berkhof's "Good luck, professor". The song "Let me be turned to stone" by Paul Michiels was used as theme for the TV-adaption of that novel

Ship: RLSB. Yes, slash. Don't like, don't read, don't flame. Anyway, it's all very small.

**Don't make a promise**

**By ELL514**

"Thought you might be up here."

Sirius didn't turn around when he heard the soft voice. However, he was startled when Remus suddenly laid his robe on his shoulders.

"It's the middle of the night." The werewolf explained. "You've got to be freezing." Without another glance, he lent on the edge of the balcony, next to Sirius, and looked down on the grounds.

Suddenly shivering, the sixth-year realised that he really had been freezing. "Thanks..." He managed to utter, between his shattering teeth. Handing the fuming cigarette in his hand to Remus, who immediately put it in his own mouth, Sirius put on his robe and buttoned it. The warming charm embbed in the expensive coat went into active mode and the black-haired boy could only sigh in contentment.

"Looks like they're still going strong, down there." He casually said, looking down again at the grounds beneath them. Sirius and Remus stood on one of Hogwarts' many balconies, one that was situated right above the Great Hall. Inside the Hall, right beneath them, the annual Yule ball was still in full swing. Remus barely made an agreeing noise, and silently handed the cigarette back to his friend.

The Animagus took the last drag and blew the smoke up, towards the stars in the pitchblack sky. "Wormtail still dancing with Jones?" He then asked, more for the sake of asking. Somehow, the silence between them seemed uncomfortable, too many things seemed left unsaid, too many questions unasked.

Remus shook his head and stood tall, also looking up at the sky now. "They sneaked away to find a dark corner somewhere. Or an empty classroom, but I doubt they'll find one. Prongs was still sitting with Evans, tough, when I left."

Shrugging, Sirius glanced at Remus out of the corners of his eyes. "Why did you even leave? You were having a great time with Addams, on the dancefloor, I noticed." He had to do his utter best to keep the jealousy out of his voice.

The werewolf next to him somehow managed to keep the smile from his voice. "When people ask me to dance, I accept. It's called policy." He turned his head to look at Sirius, who quickly looked away. "Even if it happens to be a slow dance. And she's nice to talk to while dancing."

Remus didn't know why he had added that last part... maybe he was trying to get Sirius totally worked up. Taking a step to his right, he now stood body-to-body next to his friend. Both boys didn't really get what was happening, but they both felt it was good like this. Their bodies melted together as if they were created to fit. It just felt natural, and both didn't even notice when Sirius slid his arm around Remus' waist, and left it there.

"So, did she promise you anything?" Sirius asked suddenly. Remus turned his head towards him, sharply, looking a bit up, seeing that the other boy was slightly taller than him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Now, Sirius turned to look at his friend. "You remember my cousin Andromeda?" Without reacting on Remus' "Duh. Obviously. Wouldn't dare to forget Andy.", he continued.

"She once told me that people always make promises while dancing. They think it's romantic. But such promises are never kept." A smile crept on Sirius' face as he told the story. "It's the spirit of dancing, of being close together, probably. The emotions go on the run and people make eachother promises they break as soon as the song has ended. So, never promise anything during a dance." A short pause, in which Remus would swear he could hear Sirius sniggering . "Did she promise you anything?"

The werewolf and the Animagus finally locked eyes. "Not really, no." Remus managed to stutter. A faint smile touched his friends lips, and they both looked away at the same time, once again diverting their gaze to the sky.

"The view is amazing up here." Remus suddenly sighed, subtly snuggling deeper against Sirius, whose arm was still around his waist.

"Mhm..." Sirius agreed. "The best stars are always the clearest during the winter. I love it."

Remus barely nodded; he already knew as much. Astronomy was almost an obsession for Sirius, and once in awhile the werewolf picked up some facts. Like how to find certain stars. Right now, his eyes scanned the sky for one of the most beautiful constellations, and one of the easiest to spot. Indeed, the hunter Orion hung right in front of them. Following the line created by the three stars on his belt, his eyes rested on a bright star that almost laid perfectly in line.

The Dogstar. Sirius. The most clearest star when seen on Earth. And yet, the brightest star of all just stood next to Remus, their breathing alike.

Sirius suddenly started to laugh out loud, and let go of Remus. Leaning over the edge of the balcony, he looked down at the windows of the Great Hall, in which a slow song had started. As he started whistling along, Remus tried to figure out which one it actually was.

_Let me be turned to stone_

_If I ever turn my back on you_

"Aha." The werewolf said. "That's that strange favourite song of yours." Sirius turned around, nodding, a wide smile on his face.

"Indeed it is." The black haired boy suddenly extended his hand. "May I have this dance, mr. Moony?"

_It's called policy._ Remus' own words shot through his head. With a smile to match Sirius', he accepted.

They danced old-fashioned style, the style Sirius had been brought up with and Remus had learned to master. One arm around the other's waist, the other hands clapsed together, raised loosely in the air. Without noticing, both pulled the other as close as possible, until their noses were almost touching. Once again, warm brown eyes locked with deep grey.

It was just perfect. At least, it felt perfect. The slow song from behind them, the shiny stars above them, and the cool winter air around them. Remus smiled softly.

"So, haven't you got anything to promise me?" He asked, almost whispering. Sirius returned his smile and suddenly spun his dance-partner around.

"I promise... never to forget your birthday."

They came face to face again.

"I promise to always wipe my feet when entering the house."

Chuckling, Remus rested his head on Sirius' shoulder.

"I will never disturb you while you're cooking. That is, off course, if you do the cooking."

The werewolf looked up again. His friend really sounded sincere by now. Trying to keep the light note, he raised his eyebrows, as if saying, 'you wish'.

"And I will never, ever, bring drunken friends home, late at night. Not even Prongs."

They had stopped dancing now, altough the song downstairs hadn't finished yet. Remus and Sirius just stood there, gazing at eachother, letting the real meaning of Padfoot's promises sink in.

Without any word, both boys slowly closed their eyes, and leaned in. Their lips touched for a first, chaste kiss, but they drew back again, quickly. Eyes still firmly shut, they stood so close together they could feel the other smile. Sirius raised his right hand to stroke Remus' cheek, his left hand softly caressing the werewolf's neck. Moony slid both his arms around his partner's waist. Never once peeking, they came closer again, going for a second, deeper kiss, which wouldn't end quickly.

From everywhere, from beneath, around and above them, small snowflakes began falling. But neither did notice. In their kiss laid a promise for a future.

_Let me be turned to stone_

_If I ever turn my back on you_


End file.
